Valentine’s Day Story
by It's me get over it
Summary: Beverly is receiving mysterious gifts in the lead up to Valentines Day. But who's the giver? More and more of the crew try and help her find out who he is. But who is sabotaging their attempts? NOW COMPLETE!
1. 8th feb

**Valentine's Day Story**

February 8th

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Hearing the alarm Beverly sat up with a start. She turned the alarm off and had her legs over the edge of her bed, before she even looked at the time. Once she registered what she saw, Beverly collapsed back onto her bed with a groan. Moaning something about changing the alarm time, she tried to get another hour of sleep.

After ten minutes without prevailing, Beverly relented and grudgingly got up, and went to have a long wake up shower. While the water pummelled her still sleepy body she went through her appointments for the day. She had an annual physical that she had to over look, three check ups to attend to, and four reports she had to look over from the recent research project. Basically nothing exciting was to happen.

Sitting at her breakfast table, Beverly let out a deep sigh. Her knees were up close to her chest, in a protective ball, and her hands were wrapped around a steaming mug of coffee. She looked across the table to the empty seat opposite her. Its usual occupant was far away at the moment and had been for nearly two weeks now. She let out another sigh, this one quickly followed by a groan as she rested her head on her knees. She couldn't believe that she was missing him this much.

She thought back to when he had first told her about the mission. About how his presence was requested to be at the negotiations on Dart IV between its inhabitants and the people of Blyton II, accompanied by Admiral Sutherland. Now this is something Beverly couldn't exactly complain about, the negotiation was for a badly needed peace treaty between the two planets. What was making Beverly so upset about all this was the fact that it was only Jean-Luc, Ella Sutherland, and their shuttlecraft on the mission. The _Enterprise_ was ordered to the other side of Federation space. And why were they going in the opposite direction? Because the Federation Flagship needed to be a show of force over there, or at least that's the excuse Admiral Sutherland was giving anyone who asked. And with this 'mission' completed, the _Enterprise_ was remaining in the area to do some 'fundamental observation research' on an anomaly nearby, because they 'happened to be in the area'.

No matter how upsetting this matter was, it didn't change the fact that she was here and he was all the way over there, and wouldn't be anywhere near here for another two weeks, at least. But what really had Beverly confused was how upset she was really getting over this. Jean-Luc had been on missions that took a lot than this before. What made this one so different?

'_You know very well what,'_ came a little voice at the back of her mind. _'You know the rumours just as well as the next person, about how __**that**__ woman feels towards __**your**__ Jean-Luc. The thought of her spending all that time with him is sickening! Just when he seemed ready to ask you out again, __**properly**__**. AND**__ he's going to miss Valentine's Day!'_

'I don't know that for sure,' she thought to herself. 'And just a stupid old holiday. It's not like we had any plains, or it was a special occasion.'

'_He would've made it special and you know it!'_ came the voice again. _'When has he let you be alone on Valentine's Day since your return for Starfleet Medical? __**Never!**__ Even after the whole Kespryt fiasco, he didn't let you spend the night alone. He dragged you out to the party in Ten Forward. And this year he'll be spending it with __**her!**__'_

A surge of jealousy swept through Beverly with such an intensity that it surprised her. 'Shut up,' she almost growled. She waited a moment, there was no snide come back, or smart comment. Sighing, again, she got up and put her dishes in the dispenser.

'Perfect start to the day,' she thought to herself. 'Wake up an hour too early, have an argument with myself, and the day hasn't even begun. What next?'

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds **_

As Beverly got off the 'lift she saw the figure of a good friend disappear around a corner. Chuckling to herself she sped up to catch up to her before they arrived at Sickbay. Beverly couldn't help but smile at the sigh of her, now, very pregnant friend.

"Alyssa!" Beverly called catching up to her.

Alyssa turned to greet her boss, and walking together. "Beverly."

"Ready to start your last week?" Beverly teased; receiving a glare and a playful hit on the arm from her disgruntled friend.

"I don't see why this has to be my last week," Alyssa complained as they entered Sickbay. "I could keep going on for another few weeks."

Beverly let out small laugh. "Hey, consider yourself lucky that you've got this week! You know me; I'd normally have you sitting back in your quarters in a stress-free environment. Two weeks ago," she added over her shoulder, entering her office.

"That may be true," Alyssa replied following Beverly. "But that doesn't mean I have toooo… What is that?" She exclaimed noticing the package on the desk. Alyssa turned to see Beverly looking just as surprised as her.

"I don't know," Beverly replied, walking around to the other side of her desk. "You 're guess is as good as mine." She was looking at the package as though it might explode any second.

Alyssa walked closer to the desk. "Open it," she urged.

"But it could be dangerous. I haven't ordered anything, and who know how many people would like to show they could damage the Flagship of the Federation."

"Quit being the drama queen." Alyssa said rolling her eyes. "It couldn't possible be dangerous with Worf as our security chief."

Beverly opened her mouth as if to respond, but then relented with a brief shrug of the shoulders.

The package itself was about 10 centimetres high, 30 centimetres wide and 20 centimetres deep. Around it was beautiful blue wrapping, with a neat red ribbon tied around it. It appeared to be rather full and heavy, with a classy aura to it, making its contents illusive.

Slowly Beverly untied the bow on the top of the box, and placed the ribbon to the side. Carefully she removed the lid to it and gave a quick intake of breath when she saw the box's contents. It was full to the brim with her favourite chocolates.

"Oh yes, watch out for the deadly chocolate, Beverly." Alyssa joked.

"There's a note," Beverly said, ignoring Alyssa's last comment.

And a note there was. In the middle of the box was a piece of paper folded over with Beverly's name elegantly hand written on it. Picking up the paper Beverly read out:

'_6 day from now is a day forever known as Saint Valentine's Day, a day of love. For all the days leading up to this special date I will shower you in gifts to show how I feel.  
All my love Your Secret Admirer_'

Alyssa took the note and read it herself, before turning to Beverly and asking, "So who is it?"

"It was signed 'secret admirer', Alyssa. How would I know if it was a secret?"

"It's**your** Secret Admirer," she corrected rolling her eyes again, "and it's hand written." She said handing back the note. "So, whose handwriting is it?"

"I wouldn't know. The last hand written note I received was from Wesley's grade 4 teacher. And this is most certainly **not** Mr Higgins's hand writing. If it were I would be calling Mrs Higgins to check what her husband was up to."

"Don't you exchange notes with the other senior staff?"

"Yes, but they're not handwritten. I haven't exchanged those type of notes since I was in medical school."

Sighing exasperatedly, Alyssa replied, "Well that's helpful isn't it? I guess they'll just have to remain anonymous for now." She turned to leave and start working. Turning at the door she added, "Though I must say it's romantic. I wouldn't mind if I got something like that."

"Alyssa, you're married, and getting close to having your first child!"

"Well if Andrew were to do something like that, I wouldn't be complaining." She finished with a sigh before leaving the office.

Shaking her head Beverly let out a small laugh as she tried to turn her attention to the pile of work she had to do.

For her part Beverly managed to forget about the package for the rest of the day. Only when it came time to go home did she think of them again. Silently she made a list of possibilities.


	2. 9th feb

February 9th 

Beverly woke again to sound of her alarm. But this time she managed to turn it off without being halfway across the room seconds after. She remained in bed for a few moments reflecting on the events of the previous day.

The list was continuously being lengthened and shortened. She would say 'it could be him.' But then immediately after say to herself 'no, that isn't his style.' Then she would think 'but that's the point. It's not necessarily in character.' Her mind was a big jumble.

Looking at the clock again she jumped out of bed remembering that she had breakfast plans with Deanna this morning.

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds **_

Entering Ten-Forward Beverly immediately spotted Deanna and made her way to the other woman.

"Sorry I'm a little late," she apologised nearing her.

"That's alright," Deanna replied while Beverly called a waiter over. "I suppose you're not use to the early morning calls. Forget to reset the alarm?" she lightly teased her friend.

"Oh you're so funny," Beverly responded, a small hidden smile. They both gave their order when the waiter arrived.

"Okay, now I know something's up. A comment like that at this time of the morning would earn me at the very least a death glare. Not a cheerful reply and a smile. A good humoured CMO at this time of the morning is very abnormal," Deanna speculated. "Talk."

"You're the empath, Deanna. You tell me," Beverly bantered.

"It's something that's happened either yesterday or very early this morning," Deanna reasoned.

"Obviously. The night before was the poker night. And we both left at the same time."

Ignoring Beverly's comments Deanna continued, "It's something of a romantic nature. I'm sensing the same sort of emotions from you after a long chat with …" Realisation hit Deanna. "You've spoken to the Captain! Did you gat a message from him this morning or was it sometime yesterday?"

"Neither. I haven't spoken him since he left," Beverly said sadly.

Deanna looked more confused as her idea was shot down mid takeoff. "But it something of a romantic nature isn't it?"

"I guess you could call it that," Beverly conceited.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Beverly stopped to think this through. How she could word this.

"Never mind."

"Beverly…"

"Deanna, can we please just drop it for now," Beverly pleaded.

"Okay," Deanna conceded.

The waiter came over and gave them their breakfast.

"So, what's the gossip in sickbay?"

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds **_

Deanna accompanied Beverly to Sickbay because of her late start with a client. As they walked through the doors Alyssa called out,

"He strikes again."

"What?" Deanna asked following Beverly into her office.

There they saw what Alyssa had meant. Well, Beverly knew what she meant.

"Who's the rose from?" Deanna asked as Beverly picked up the single red rose and note on her desk.

"I appear to have a secret admirer," Beverly answered. She then handed the note to Deanna.

Deanna read it out;

'_A small symbol of how I feel. _

_All my love Your Secret Admirer'_

"It's the second gift they've left for me in two days," Beverly explained before Deanna could ask.

"Really? How very romantic of them." Deanna moved in closer to inspect the rose herself.

"It's a real rose too. Not a replicated one. Those are rear in this area of space." Beverly observed.

"What did they give you yesterday?" Deanna asked returning the rose to its spot on the desk.

"A box full of my favourite chocolates."

Beverly had to suppress the laugh she felt at the look of envy on Deanna's face.

"I was going to say we should get together and have a girl's night in so you can help me get through the box."

"It's that big?"

Beverly indicated its size with her hands.

"That's a decent size! Are you sure you don't know who he is? 'Cause if you're not interested I'm sure I can use someone like that."

"I'll see who he is first," Beverly replied moving to grab a pad from the bench near Deanna.

Deanna took this as her hint to make a move.

"Do you have any idea who it could be? I mean been getting any signals from someone, or recognise the handwriting?"

"No neither, I'm afraid. They're addiment at remaining anonymous."

Deanna sighed. "Well who ever they are, they're doing a great job at keeping it a secret. Between my empathy, and the notorious ship rumour and gossip file they've kept it from both."

"And that's a feat on its own," Beverly joked to her retreating friend.

Deanna stuck her tongue out and pulled a face at Beverly before heading out of sickbay, to her first session for the day. Beverly just laughed quietly turning to her desk to start her day.

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds **_

At around lunch time Beverly was surprised to find Will coming in for his physical, two months early.

"Will, this is a surprise!" Beverly exclaimed.

"What did you think I'd try and avoid it?" he asked innocently.

"No, I just didn't think you were that eager." She turned to get the instruments needed. "You know, you're couple of months early for this."

"Really?" he asked trying to hide his slightly guilty expression.

But Beverly caught it. She smirked as turned to face him again.

"This sudden overt interest in having your physical doesn't have anything to do with my breakfast with a certain person does it?"

"Beverly, you know me…" he tried to ease off as an excuse.

"Yeah, so what is it you're wanting to know?" Beverly said cutting to the chase.

Will just gave her a shy grin. "Am I that transparent?"

Beverly nodded. "Only when it concerns her, I should say."

"Ok," he started nervously. "I was wondering if she had mentioned to you about any plans for Valentines Day?"

"We didn't discuses it."

Alyssa happened to walk past at this time.

"Funny you should mention Valentines Day…."

"No Alyssa," Beverly stated before the nurse could go any further.

"What?" Will asked intrigued.

"Well you're a man…"

"I hope so, or I'd be having a word with my doctor."

"Alyssa," Beverly warned.

Ignoring her boss she continued. "I think we need a man's perspective. And a male spy would be helpful."

"Spy? Why am I being recruited to spy, and what am I trying to find out?"

Alyssa looked at him excited.

"Well, Dr Crusher has received two mysterious gifts for a secret admirer. Saying they will give her gifts until Valentines Day," she persisted justifying her link. "Who do think it could be?"

"Alyssa," Beverly warned her assistant.

Ignoring the threat and evil look she was receiving form her boss, Alyssa remained looking at the Commander expectantly.

"Um … that'll be hard to say," Will started. "I mean I know of several people who take Valentines Day seriously, and even more that have, or have had a thing for our CMO. Hmm. Give me some time to come up with a list and I'll give it to you."

"Will," Beverly chastised.

Grinning, Will winked at Alyssa and whispered, "I'll have it by tomorrow morning."

Scolding both of them Beverly finished up what she needed to do with the Commander. Sending him on his way and out of her sickbay.


	3. 10th feb

February 10th

Surprisingly Beverly slept very well that night. Her thoughts remained on the one man she hoped to be the giver of her gifts. The only male crew member who wasn't aboard the ship, and wouldn't be for over a week. The only man who could be ruled out as her secret admirer; Jean-Luc Picard.

Sighing, she begrudgingly got out of bed and ready for another long day without him here to lighten her day. Suddenly she felt lonely.

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds **_

It felt like a very slow day. When lunch time final came around, Beverly returned to her quarters to grab a note pad before going to join Will in Ten-Forward. They were going to talk bout the up-coming play she wanted to put on.

Once she stepped into her quarters she knew something was different. There was someone or something in her quarters.

"Computer," she called. "Is there someone else in my quarters?"

"Negative."

"Is there some_thing_ else in my quarters?"

"Affirmative."

"_Where_ is it located?" Beverly tried to not let her nerves get the better of her and call for security.

"2 meters to your right," was the instant reply of the computer.

Hesitantly Beverly headed in the direction the computer had indicated. Once she reached her sofa, she became slightly confused. There was nothing clearly visible on it, so where could this _thing_ be?

A soft noise could be heard coming from behind the sofa, so slowly Beverly stuck her head around the corner of her sofa. Standing there stretching itself out was a little kitten that had obvious just woken from a nice long nap. Big green eyes met blue ones and a soft 'meow' was heard as if in greeting.

"Hello there little one," Beverly softly called. She knelt down to call the kitten to her.

Immediately the black cat with white splotches all over it came out from its hiding spot and was purring contently in Beverly's lap. It was then that Beverly noticed the collar on the kitten with a note attached to it. Opening the note it read in the becoming familiar handwriting:

'_As the kitten grows in your care;_

_My love grows too when I'm in your presence._

_All my love Your Secret Admirer'_

A smile danced at the corner of Beverly's mouth as she finished the note. She couldn't help but wonder how they knew she loved cats? 'Aimé' Beverly read on the collar as her name. Another smile hung on the corner of her mouth.

"Well Aimé, how is it you came into my quarters? Hmm? Who was it that dropped you here?"

Aimé looked up and gave Beverly another small meow as her response. Laughing to herself Beverly went over to the replicator and got her new companion a bowel of milk. As soon as the bowel was placed low enough, Aimé pounced on it.

Suddenly Beverly had an idea.

"Dr Crusher to Commander Riker."

"_Beverly, are you cancelling our lunch plans?_"

"No no, that wasn't why I was calling. I was actually wondering if I could relocate our lunch, Will?"

"_Oh. I'm sure I could manage that. Where do you want to have it?_"

"In my quarters. There's… something here I want to keep my eye on for a bit longer."

"_Okay. I'll be there in 5. I'm just finishing off the last of what I need to do for the morning._"

"See you soon then. Crusher out."

Beverly busied herself with getting Aimé some of the belongings she would need. A sleeping basket, food bowel, drinks bowel, toys, a litter container, and some other odds and ends. Before she knew it a chime came from her door.

"Come," she called.

Will's head poked inside her quarters.

"Is it safe for me to enter?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't it?" Beverly asked back giving Will a raised eyebrow to strengthen the question.

"I don't know what it is you want to keep an eye on. But considering the look you're giving me I'll assume that it is safe."

Will entered and once he reached the table he could see Aimé drinking from her bowel.

"Since when have you had a cat?" asked Will surprise evident in his voice.

"Since this morning, it was a present." At Will's continued confused look Beverly handed him the note.

"'_Your Secret Admirer'_? Is this the person I'm meant to helping Alyssa find?" Will asked a big grin on his face.

"Yes," Beverly replied rolling her eyes. "You aren't actually going to encourage her are you?"

At Will continued grin Beverly knew he was.

"I've already given her a list of possible people it could be. But maybe I should go over it again. With this new development I could rule out quite a few of them. Even add a few." He had a glint in his eye that Beverly didn't like the look of. "Who knows of your love of cats?"

Beverly gave him a shrug. "I haven't told many people, because I never wanted to have one when Wesley was still living with me. He has a bit of an allergy to their hairs. Long term exposure would've made it worse. I actually had a cat before I had Wes. But when I discovered his allergy I had to give Blanco away. When I received word that he'd died I was devastated. But I don't think anyone onboard knew that. Except for Deanna, Jean-Luc, Data and I think Worf."

"Worf? Why would he know?"

"He was wondering whether or not to get Alexander a pet and I got talk bout cats. But I don't think he would even remember it. So I don't know who would know of my love of cats."

"Interesting, very interesting. The plot thickens." Will stroked his beard in a thoughtful way.

Beverly rolled her eyes at his antics. "We could just wait till the 14th. I'm sure they'll reveal themselves by then."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Are we going to talk about this play?" Beverly asked gathering her note on the play.

"I guess so," Will sighed. "So, what's it about?"

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds **_

When Beverly returned to sickbay she saw Alyssa pouring over a pad in her hands. Beverly didn't even bother to try and tell her off.

"You can rule any one who dislikes cats or suffers from any form of allergies because of them," Beverly offered as she passed her returning to her desk.

"Why?" Alyssa asked looking up from the pad.

"Let's just say _'he strikes again'_," Beverly replied smirking.

Beverly's use of her own words against her wasn't lost on Alyssa.

"When?"

"Just now. I discovered it before I had lunch with Commander Riker."

"What is it?"

"A kitten." At Alyssa eye roll Beverly continued. "I can't be sure but I think it looked like a Turkish Angora crossed with Rag Doll. She is black with white splotches on her front paws, and on her back. She is also called Aimé," she said accentuating the accent.

"What language is that, and what does it mean?" Alyssa said out loud, not really expecting Beverly to answer.

"It's French, and it means love."

Alyssa raised her eyebrows, surprised by Beverly's quick reply.

"So we're looking for a Frenchman?" a devilish grin crossed Alyssa's face.

"Not necessarily," Beverly just as quickly answered. "It doesn't take some who actually knows the language to know that. I only know very few words in French. That just happens to be one of them. Or it could be anyone who has access to a computer. The computer can translate into thousands of different languages. Maybe they just liked the sound of it in French."

"Gee why don't you just be a spoil-sport?" Alyssa replied feigning annoyance.

"I think I shall," Beverly smiled back to her nurse as she returned to her office.

Alyssa followed.

"You don't know how lucky you are."

"Don't I? I do believe I'm the older one here who has spent many-a-more lonely Valentines Day."

"Yeah, but I wish Andrew would do something romantic," the younger woman sighed.

"I think poor Andrew is still getting used to the idea that he's about to become a father. Give the man some slack. Valentines Day is still 4 days away. That's plenty of time for him to surprise you with something." Seeing Alyssa remaining where she was and in a bad mood Beverly offered, "I can talk to him if you really want. Give him a hint that some romance won't go astray…"

"Could you?"

Alyssa looked up slightly hopeful.

"On one condition," Alyssa bit her bottom lip nervously. "You get out of my office and find someone else to annoy. I have work to do."

Smiling Alyssa stood and waved a thank-you and good-bye before she exited the office. She didn't bother Beverly for the rest of that day, unless it was strictly work related.

A/N- sorry bout the delay in this chapter. Yesterday my computer just wasn't co-operating. But here it is, and here's todays chapter too.


	4. 11th feb

February 11th

This morning was a pleasant change and surprise for Beverly. Her normally empty bed wasn't so this morning. She rolled over to find Aimé had joined her on her bed. The little kitten stretched out its lithe frame out. She let out a soft 'meow' as greeting before snuggling over to Beverly. Beverly lovingly patted Aimé and got an appreciative purr in response.

"Good morning Aimé. I trust you slept well."

Getting another meow in reply Beverly rolled over and out of bed. Stretching much like her familiar just did she felt her back straighten itself out. Sighing contently she continued on to the bathroom.

Once showered and dressed Beverly was deciding what she would do with her hair when she felt something brush past her legs. Smiling she saw the form of Aimé leaving the bathroom. Calling softly to her she heard Aimé come back. Picking up an old marron coloured ribbon she next-to-never wore, she dangled it for Aimé to play with.

Excitedly Aimé battered at the offending ribbon. Not getting the response she was after, Aimé pounced on it. Happily she used her claws and teeth to get a better grip on it and cease its constant moving.

Laughing to herself Beverly continued to play with Aimé for another 5 minutes before she had to return to what she was originally doing.

After fixing both of them a breakfast Beverly collected the last of her notes she'd taken home with her. Her mind was completely focused on her work for the day. She didn't feel so lonely anymore.

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds**_

Upon entering her office Beverly was surprised to find a green apple on her desk with a pad next to it. Picking up the pad she read;

_An apple a day keeps the doctor away, _

_My doctor's cute so screw the fruit,_

_I'd be sick everyday to be in your care_

_Love_

_S.A._

To say the typed message wasn't what she was expecting would be the very least you could say. She refused to admit she was disappointed, but really she was. This was greatly lacking that something special that all the prior gifts had.

Sighing deeply she put both the apple and the pad to the side and went back to focusing on her work.

Not too long later Alyssa entered almost expectantly.

"Anything?" she asked moving up to give a report to Beverly.

"Mm-hm," Beverly softly replied offering up the pad with the typed message.

Immediately Alyssa noticed the lack of enthusiasm coming from her boss. After reading the pad she knew why.

"Okay," Alyssa said hardly believing what she was reading.

"Oh, I also received an apple," Beverly added holding up the offending fruit.

Alyssa took said fruit and looked over it critically.

"It's replicated. And you don't even like green apples!" Alyssa commented. "How can this be right? He goes from being incredibly romantic, and seemingly knowing all your favourite things, to replicating your least favourite kind of fruit! Hang on!" Alyssa grabbed the pad back from the table. Scanning through it again, a victorious smile formed on Alyssa's face. "It's someone else," she happily explained.

"Alyssa, I haven't had a romantic date in… well in a long while. And you expect me to believe that in the lead up to an old fashioned, practically non-existent, holiday I get _**two**_ admirers that are to reveal themselves on said day? I strongly doubt it."

"But just look at it!" Alyssa exclaimed almost frustrated. "It's lacking all the smooth refined style that the previous ones have had. _**And**_ it's just signed _S.A._, not Y_our Secret Admirer_ like the others. I'm telling you it's someone else."

"Okay, okay. Alyssa calm down. Let's not go getting you all over excited now," Beverly quickly reassured. "You've presented a very good and valid argument on why it could be someone different. I'll think about it more when I don't have patients waiting for me, okay?"

Claming herself Alyssa nodded quietly.

"I refuse to believe that someone can change their intentions that quickly. And if you don't mind me asking, you seem a lot less enthusiastic about who this could be today, why is that?"

Beverly gave a small shrug. "Seems like everyone else is more excited about who the mysterious person is than I am." An almost sad expression entered Beverly's face. "I also guess I've come to a realisation."

"How?" Alyssa pressed.

"I've just realised," Beverly cast a brief glancing at the door before continuing, "and this is to go no further than the two of us." She got a quick nod from the nurse.

"Of course."

"I've come to the understanding that they, well neither of them, are going to be the one person I want them to be. I don't want my feelings for another to ruin all of what they've done for me. To ruin any chance they could have. I really want to give this person a chance. They're doing so much for me, and I don't want to hurt them by setting a standard they can't possibly meet."

Alyssa gave a small sad smile, "I understand." A cheeky glint entered her eye before she added, "And you never know whoever they are maybe they could make the Captain jealous enough to make a move."

Beverly chuckled at this.

"Don't you have work you should be doing?" She asked swatting the nurse out of her office. Not even bothering to call her up on her comment.

"Just getting to that, but I needed to ensure the boss was in ship-shape first," Alyssa threw in a salute for good measure.

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds**_

That night Deanna, Will, Beverly, Geordie, and Worf were in Ten-Forward having dinner together.

"So, what you get today?" Will asked leaning in towards Beverly.

"From which?" Beverly calmly replied taking a sip from her drink.

"Which? There's more than one?" Deanna enquired.

"Well Alyssa seems convinced there re two. But the absence of a second gift leaves me doubting."

"But why would she think there's a seconded?"

"Because the gift this morning was lacking ... '_the smooth refined style the previous ones have had_'. That was what Alyssa said anyways. It was a green apple with a note that had a short poem bout doctors and fruit. I must admit compared to the other gifts so far it does seem… below the standard, but I feel bad judging them."

"Doctor Crusher?"

A waiter came up and was offering a holo-pad to Beverly.

"Yes?"

"This was left for you."

He handed over the holo-pad and a small folded paper. Beverly activated the holo-pad.

A deep computerised voice came;

'_Doubt the stars are fire,_

_Doubt thou the sun doth move,_

_Doubt truth to be a lair,_

_But never doubt I love._'

Then another computerised voice spoke again;

'_It is not night when I do see your face,_

_Therefore I think I am not in the night;_

_Nor doth this wood lack worlds of company,_

_For you in my respect are all the world._

_Then how can it be said I am alone_

_When all the world is here to look on me?_'

After both voice stopped Beverly opened the folded paper to see written;

'_All my love Your Secret Admirer_'

"Well," Beverly softly replied, "I guess that confirms it. There are two of them."

"Two of what exactly?" asked Geordie.

Worf was also giving the three of them a perplexed look.

"Right. You guys don't know," Will exclaimed almost laughing at them. "Our dear Doctor here has gotten herself not just one but two secret admirers."

"You're surprised?" Geordie replied. "I'm not. Actually I'm sure there's really more out there." He then turned to the Councillor, "Deanna, how many people in this room have had a crush on the Doctor here?"

"A lot. Just under half the people, I'd estimate."

"See. I mean I can name a dozen people, crew and civilian who have."

"Come one Geordie," Will tried to dismiss. "You can't possibly have that confirmed."

"Oh? Commander, a few years ago, you would get the same look in your eyes when talking to, or about Dr Crusher as when you would talk about Risa. Are you telling me you didn't have a crush?" Geordie leaned in towards Will a grin plastered on his face.

Will shifted a little uncomfortably. "That was quite a few years ago now."

"But it's true." Geordie continued to grin at him.

"What about you?" countered Will trying to get the focus off him.

"I've had a crush on Beverly too."

"What!?" Beverly was shocked at Geordie's revelation.

"Well it was quite a few years ago now. Before this one's," he said indicating to Will. "I'd get all the schoolboy nerves whenever I was around you. I managed to hide it pretty well, but then it just felt weird and a bit wrong."

"Why did it feel wrong?" Deanna interrupted, her own confusion at this part was evident.

"Because it didn't feel right having those sorts of feelings for one of my closest friend's mother. Sorry Bev, it's nothing personal, but it just felt even weirder than my first crush."

"None taken," Beverly replied. "If so many people have had crushes on me, how come I haven't had any dates for such a long time?"

"Because of one of two reasons. They either thing you won't return their feelings or they accept the 'female senior staff off-limits' rule."

"Off-limits rule?" Beverly asked annoyance tinged in her voice.

"Yeah, it's an unofficial rule that the older, but lower ranked, officers follow. They view you as unavailable, because of your friendship with the Captain. Any other relationship would interfere with your friendship, and no one wants to annoy their commanding officers, let alone Captain Picard." Geordie explained.

"What about me?" Deanna asked. "You said female senior staff. That includes me."

"Yeah, well no one wants to get on the bad side of Tweedle-dum, and Tweedle-dee here," Geordie said indicating to Will and Worf respectively.

"What?" Deanna exclaimed.

"Well everyone knows of your relationships with both of them. They don't want to risk things ending sourly, and have to face either of these two."

"So I guess that explains our lack of ship dates," Beverly commented to Deanna. "But how come I still have difficulty off-ship? People can't be following that same unofficial rule."

"Well, yours isn't so much a ship based rule as," Geordie loudly cleared his throat before finishing quickly, "aFederation-widerule." He then quickly took a big gulp of his drink before Beverly could process what he'd said.

Shock entered Beverly's face. "What was that!?"

Will couldn't fight his grin at this turn of events.

"He said it's a Federation-wide rule."

Groaning Beverly let her head slump forward.

"I guess I should be grateful then that not just one, but two people are willing to go against this 'Federation-wide unofficial rule', shouldn't I?"

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds**_

Eventually, the conversation moved on to other things, but Deanna couldn't help but notice Worf's lack of enthusiasm towards the conversation. Not to mention the odd feelings she got from him when Beverly spoke of her earlier present. Despite him not knowing about the admirers at that point.

Deanna decided Worf was definitely acting odd about Valentines Day…


	5. 12th feb

February 12th

Beverly woke this morning, much like she had the day before. Except this morning she was still running through all that she'd discovered last night. Geordie was very open and honest about everything. He'd said some things so matter-of-factly that Beverly almost wanted to question his honesty. However just one look at Deanna and she knew he wasn't lying.

Aimé was very happy to realise she was to be woken with such a lovely morning scratch and patting. She didn't really notice that her familiar was more distracted today. Aimé was only too content to have this as her morning routine; a pleasant waking up, a short play, and then a nice breakfast. This was the life.

Beverly was happy to realise that Aimé was settling very well. As long as she kept to routine, she knew Aimé would be happy. Beverly left her quarters after giving Aimé a last affectionate pat, and wondering what today would bring for her.

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds**_

As soon as Beverly entered sickbay Alyssa came up to her and smugly said "I told you there were two!"

Beverly couldn't help but smirk, "How do you know?"

Beverly knew she couldn't have known about her second gift yesterday, because only those at her table saw (or heard) what she given.

Alyssa slanted her head in the direction of Beverly's office.

"There are two gifts there today." Alyssa paused before she added, "What was your other gift yesterday?"

Beverly just smiled as she entered her office to see what she'd gotten today.

Indeed there were two things on her desk that were unmistakably gifts on her desk. A big heart shaped balloon was floating above her desk, only staying because of the string and it was weighed down by the pad it was tied to. Beverly read;

_Now you have my heart, so please_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Love_

_S.A._

Beverly gave a small smile before she moved on to the next gift. A bouquet of her favourite flowers: lilies. There was a note placed inside it, Beverly took it out and read;

'_Know you are fond of these._

_Hope the sight can bring a smile to your beautiful face._

_All My Love Your Secret Admirer_'

Beverly's smile grew at these words. This person really did know all her favourite things it appeared.

"So," Alyssa interrupted once she was sure Beverly had read through both notes, "What was your other gift yesterday?"

Relenting Beverly answered, "A holo-pad that quoted one of Shakespeare's sonnets and 'A Mid Summers Nights Dream'."

"Your favourite Shakespearean play," Alyssa said rasing her eyebrows.

"How'd you know that!?" Beverly exclaimed shocked that her nurse knew that.

Alyssa shrugged. "I just guessed. I assumed _he_ would've gotten it right. And my assumption was correct."

Beverly chuckled. "It would appear so."

"So… any idea who it could be yet?"

"No, and apparently I have greatly under estimated how many people have had a thing for me."

"I knew that. But what made you realise?"

"A long chat with Geordie and Deanna. Geordie confessing all he knew about the matter, and Deanna making sure, or at least reassuring me, that he wasn't lying."

"You really were oblivious?" Alyssa asked almost unbelievingly.

"Mm-hm," Beverly replied.

"You do know about the unofficial 'off-limits' rule, right?"

"You knew about that too!?"

"You…ah…you only recently found out didn't you?"

"Yesterday," Beverly replied slightly defeated sounding.

Alyssa had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. However her merriment was obvious in her eyes. Beverly only rolled her eyes before she ushered the nurse out of her office.

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds**_

Eventually lunch time came around and Beverly slowly made her way to Ten-Forward.

Once she was there she looked around. Her eye fell on someone sitting alone, suddenly an idea formed in her mind, and she made her way over to the lone figure.

"Andrew," she softly called sneaking up on the young man.

"Dr Crusher," he replied surprised, and moved like he was getting up to stand.

"No, don't leave because of me," Beverly quickly reassured him.

"Okay." He gestured to the seat opposite him. "Would you like to sit with me?"

"Thank-you," Beverly replied smiling as she accepted the seat opposite him.

Beverly placed her order with the waiter that came to the table before turning to her companion, "So...excited bout you up-coming fatherhood?"

Andrew gave a huge smile as he thought about it, but it wavered ever so slightly.

"Andrew?" Beverly asked concerned.

"I'm... I'm actually," he looked down and rubbed his hands on his legs in a nervous way. "I'm scared," he softly confessed. "I mean...what if I'm not cut out for this? Ship work I get, I understand it. But the thought of parenting...I don't want to make a mistake."

Beverly could see how Andrew really was petrified at the thought of making a mistake when it came to his child.

"Andrew if you never make a mistake when parenting I'd call you a freak," Beverly simply stated. "That's all part of being a parent. Figuring out what works, and what doesn't. As long as you love the child I can't see you doing anything horrible. Regardless of what they say in their teenage years."

Both gave a small chuckled at this.

"Why don't you get your mind off the forth-coming birth, and just focus on how you feel for Alyssa? I'm sure I surprise for Valentines Day will do both of you a world of good." 'And won't hurt me either,' Beverly silently thought.

Smiling Andrew got up to go, his lunch break almost over now.

"I'll keep that in mind. And I'm sure it'll help you get Alyssa off your back about your admirers," Andrew said laughing at the look of surprise on Beverly's face. "Thanks for the talk Dr Crusher."

"Any time. And Andrew," he turned back to hear her out, "If you ever do find yourself having problems, just remember there are plenty of people around to help. All you have to do is ask."

"Thanks," he replied before returning to his shift.

Beverly laughed again softly to herself. 'He'll be just fine,' she thought.

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds**__**  
**_

That night Deanna was finishing very late. She only had to quickly drop something off into Beverly's office then she was done. Beverly could look over it in the morning and it could be done with nice and early.

Deanna wasn't expecting to run into anybody in Beverly's office. Let alone catch them in the act of leaving the next gift.

Deanna was shocked to discover Will leaving a rectangular jewellery box on Beverly's desk, with a handwritten note on top.

Will looked up and all he could say was; "Uh-oh."


	6. 13th feb

February 13th

Aimé was once again delighted to be woken by a loving pat and scratch from her new familiar. She was fast becoming use to this.

Beverly was going about her morning and couldn't hep but smile. Whoever it was hat gave her Aimé she truly was in debt to them. Aimé's mere presence in the morning lifted her spirit in a way very few others could. There have only ever been four people in all her life that could do such a thing; Nana, Jack, Wes, and recently Jean-Luc. Beverly banished that thought as soon as it formed. It would do her no good to think of Jean-Luc right now.

Beverly busied herself with the rest of her morning routine.

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds**_

As soon as Beverly laid her eyes on her desk they were immediately drawn to the rectangular jewellery box, with a handwritten note on top. She picked up the note and read;

'_Someone tried to copy your eyes but failed to capture the fire behind them. _

_Now all it does is give a constant reminder of how amazing you are._

_All My Love Your Secret Admirer_'

Beverly smiled as she opened the box to discover a beautiful necklace with a pendant of the most amazing blue she'd ever seen. It was the most remarkable necklace she'd ever been given, including her wedding necklace from Jack's mother.

It took Beverly a while to tear her eyes away from it and focus back on her work. A few extra pads had worked their way onto her desk since she left last night.

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds**_

Beverly's morning remained uneventful. In the late morning Beverly had to go to a senior staff meeting.

The meeting itself was just a catch up on recent events, and a briefing on what was to happen soon. Most of which Beverly could generally ignore, because it was irrelevant to her. However, Beverly couldn't help but notice a change in the way Deanna and Will interacted. Will was acting, ever-so-slightly, like he was guilty of something, and Deanna was acting, just as subtly, like the wounded party. Beverly summarised that they must have had a small tiff sometime yesterday. It was the only explanation she could think of as to why they'd be acting this way.

Just as the meeting was finishing up Will added, "And the Captain was in touch with me, he'll be returning sooner than originally planed."

Before anyone could ask when that was they were dismissed, and both Will and Deanna quickly left. Beverly looked after Deanna surprised. In all their years of serving together Beverly had never seen Deanna leave a meeting so quickly. She had been hoping to catch up with Deanna and figure out what happened but it looks like that isn't to be so.

The rest of the senior staff that was still there exchanged a confused and concerned look. Data and Geordie left heading off to Engineering, while Worf hung back to talk with Beverly.

"Doctor," Worf started following Beverly onto the corridor. "I wonder if I could your opinion on something."

"Of course," Beverly replied smiling. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I want to know what your thoughts would be on the best way to introduce Alexander to someone I want to pursue a romantic relationship with. When Deanna and I began seeing each other it was a gradual thing. He was more prepared for it. This I do not think he will be."

"Who's the lucky girl Worf?" Beverly asked smiling even more broadly, even giving Worf a friendly nudge.

Worf only cleared his throat. "Do you have any advice? I was wondering how you handled these things with Wesley."

"When I was looking after Wes I didn't have much time to date. Also, he was older than Alexander was when Jack died. But when I did manage to be seeing someone I just simply came clean and told him all about it. Well not _all_ about it, but all of what he needed to know. I made sure he knew that no matter who the person was, regardless of their rank, he would always remain my number one concern. I never wanted him to think I would choose them over him."

"What about the introduction?" Worf asked. "How did you explain to him about that?"

"It would depend," Beverly explained stepping onto the turbolift. "Sickbay. If he already knew them, I'd try "how would you feel if I started seeing…" or "you know… what would you say if I started dating them?" I'd treat it like I was asking his permission to date them. And generally I kinda was. If he didn't know them I'd say "there's someone I want you to meet and tell me what you think." Something along those lines."

"I see," Worf did look slightly pensive for a moment. "What if he doesn't like the idea of me seeing this person?"

"Then you don't pursue it. Nobody is worth loosing your relationship with you son. I doubt you'd have that problem though, anyone you choose to date I'm sure Alexander will like them too."

They stopped at the doors to sickbay.

"Thank-you Doctor. I will try the advice you've given me," Worf said before turning to head back down the corridor.

"No worries. Oh and Worf," Beverly called getting him to turn back to her. "Good luck."

Worf seemed like he was smiling back before he gave a curt nod, and continued on his way.

'I wonder who has caught Worf's eye.' Beverly thought to herself heading over to her office.

But all thoughts of Worf and his personal life fled her mind as she spotted the large bouquet of violets and roses.

Popping her head around the corner into the main room she called out, "Dr Martin?"

"Yes," her colleague replied looking up from the pad in his hand.

"Has anyone been in my office since I left for the meeting?"

"Not that I know of, but I've only just returned from Med-lab 2. Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Okay," he replied returning to his work.

Beverly returned to her office and went to have a closer look at the flowers. She found a pad sitting next to them Beverly read out loud;

'_Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet and so are you._

_Love _

_S.A._'

"The roses are gone, the violets are dead, the sugar bowel's empty and so is your head," came the reply from her door way.

Beverly spun around and was surprised at who she saw standing in her office door way.

"Alyssa! What are you doing here? I thought I sent you home for good yesterday?" Beverly replied looking almost angry with her nurse.

"You did. I'm here for a check up today," Alyssa innocently answered going to stand next to Beverly also taking a closer look at the flowers.

"Right, how could I forget?" Beverly sarcastically replied.

"Agrh, this 'SA' is very un-romantic. I mean, a dreadful poem, and these flowers are replicated!" Alyssa's disgust was evident, even without looking at the face she was pulling at the offending plants.

"It's the thought that counts anyways," Beverly said getting the equipment she'd need for the check up.

"Pfft. What did the other one get you? You know the more romantic one."

Beverly laughed as she indicated to the box on her desk and for Alyssa to sit. Sitting in Beverly's chair she pulled the box toward herself opening it. Alyssa audibly gasped.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Isn't it," Beverly agreed as she began the scans.

"Still no ideas?" Alyssa asked tearing her eyes away from the necklace.

"None," Beverly replied focusing on the screen she was looking at.

"Well you'll be finding out tomorrow. Excited?"

"I think I am a little now."

"Good, because if were going to remain as neutral as you were the other day, I would be forced to hurt you."

Beverly chuckled, "I have no doubt at all that you would."


	7. 14th feb

February 14th

The day was here, finally. Beverly woke with a mixture of anticipation and nerves. She would be finding out who they were today. Aimé gave her morning meow as she lazily got up. Beverly could help but smile as she looked down at her familiar. This person really did know her so well, who ever they were.

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds**_

Beverly's day felt like it dragged out forever. Her nerves kept mounting higher and higher throughout the day.

Eventually lunch came round and Beverly headed off to Ten-Forward. As soon as she entered Beverly spotted Deanna sitting by herself, and saw this as the best time for her to find out what was wrong between her and Will.

"Mind if I join you?" Beverly asked.

"Oh Beverly," Deanna exclaimed surprised. "Yeah, of course you can."

Beverly took the seat opposite Deanna before ploughing in.

"What's up Deanna? Both you and Will have been acting funny for the last few days. What did he do?"

"It's nothing. He didn't do anything."

"Right," Beverly said with a roll of her eyes. "He was only casting guilty looks at all throughout the meeting yesterday, and you both seemed to run as soon as the meeting was over. I'm no psychologist, but I know something is wrong."

"No he wasn't. We did not run away for the meeting either."

"Deanna I've _never_ seen you leave that quickly, in all the years we're served together. Never. So don't try and tell me nothings wrong."

Sighing in defeat, Deanna began to explain, "I guess you're right. I…I caught Will… I caught Will doing something I wasn't expecting him to be doing. When I asked him for an explanation he refused to give me one. I could sense a large amount of guilt from him when he said he couldn't tell me, but I don't know. I think I'm just extra sensitive. Everyone's emotions seem to be close to the surface lately." Seeing a concerned expression on Beverly's face Deanna tried to reiterate. "I'm just taking things out of proportion. Will's promised to explain things to me later today."

"But yesterday…"

"He only told me this morning that he'd explain his actions. Today I just have to be patient." Deanna took a bite of her lunch before continuing, "So, you had anything happen yet concerning the two?"

"Nothing. I guess they're both waiting for tonight. That'll make things interesting if they both arrive at the same time." This got a laugh out of the two women.

"Then we're both in for memorable nights," Deanna commented.

"I'll drink to that."

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds**_

The rest of Beverly's day went by rather quickly. There was a minor accident in one of the science labs and that took up a lot her time. Seeing to the injuries, and writing up the report on the incident.

Before she knew it her shift was coming to an end. Just as she was getting ready to leave there was a knock at her door. Looking up she was surprised to see a large stuffed white teddy-bear holding a heart.

Clearing his throat the beared began nervously, "Dr Crusher?"

Seeing who it was Beverly smiled kindly recognising the young men.

"Stephan, what can I do for you?" she asked indicating for him to enter her office.

Trying to get a hold of his nerves, he offered Beverly the teddy as he said, "I came to wish you a happy Valentines Day."

Suddenly everything clicked into place as Beverly remember Stephan's full name; Stephan Ajus.

"You're 'SA'?" she asked not immediately taking the teddy.

At the young man's nodding she stifled her sigh, and accepted the gift.

"I'm very flattered, and … honoured," she started.

"But your rejecting me," he finished for her.

"Stephan you're a great guy, but you're still a young man," Beverly tried to ease him down.

"I know about our age gap, and I don't care," he persisted.

"I'm the same age as your mother."

Stephan stepped forward at her words.

"I don't care"

Another step.

"You're a year older than my son."

And another.

"So?"

And another.

"I dated your father."

This stopped him in his tracks.

"What?"

Seeing she'd gotten through to him she sighed with relief. "I dated your father for a while when we were in Med school together. Eventually we broke up, but I also set him up on a date with your mother. If we started something, it would be awkward to say the least."

"You dated my dad?"

"Yes. It was a short, but passionate relationship."

Beverly laughed at the look of horror that crossed his face at her words. She could almost see him picturing it in his mind.

"Right," he said shaking the thoughts out. "Too awkward."

Beverly nodded. "Though it is flattering to think I've managed to catch the eye of two generations of Ajus' men."

Stephan managed a small smile at her words.

"And I think it's more than just our eyes you've drawn. I did notice that there were other gifts left on your desk. Hopefully he'll do better than I have at catching your eye back."

Beverly gave Stephan a smile of appreciation and a small hug.

"Thank-you for all the gifts, and again, I am very flattered."

Stephan just shook his head. "They were nothing." He then gave her one last smile. "Happy Valentines Day Dr Crusher." With that he turned and left her office.

"Happy Valentines," she called out after him.

Sighing she looked back at the teddy-bear he'd given her. Smiling she grabbed a pad off her desk and, tucking the bear under her arm, she headed back to her quarters for the day.

_**vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds vds**_

The nerves Beverly had felt earlier today came rushing back to her as she walked down the corridor to her quarters. She hadn't had anything yet from her other admirer. She was very nervous bout who they could be.

Suddenly her conversation with Worf came back to her.

'No,' she thought. 'He couldn't… But he did say it was unexpected…what if it's Worf?'

Beverly was surprised when she didn't have a strong negative reaction. She realised she wasn't completely apposed to the idea of it being Worf.

But then she also remembered Will's behaviour. Deanna had been purposefully illusive about what she'd caught Will doing. And she had found Deanna's report under the jewellery box.

"Oh my gosh!' Beverly thought. 'It could be _either_ Tweedle-dum _or_ Tweedle-dee!'

Before Beverly could fully gather her thoughts she was at her door. Attached to it was an old fashion brass key. As Beverly took it off a note that was also attached fell. Picking it up Beverly read in the now familiar handwriting;

'_Here is a physical reminder that you always have, and always will have, the key to my heart. As you have since the day we met._

_All My love Your Secret Admirer_

_PS- I let myself in hope you don't mind._'

Beverly activated the switch that opens her door and nervously entered. Aimé came up and brushed herself against Beverly's leg. After giving her familiar her pat hello Beverly looked around her quarters.

The lights were of and the light was coming from candles on her dining room table, and the stars out her windows. It looked like the perfect romantic setting. Placing the pad in her hand on her work desk she walked up to the table.

Suddenly someone came out of her adjoining room, they were carrying a tray at face level and she couldn't see who it was immediately.

"Entrée?" he asked lowering the tray and smiling at her.

Beverly gasped as she recognised him. If she didn't already know from the voice there was no denying the face smiling at her.

"Jean-Luc?" she asked disbelieving.

"Yes?" he asked back smiling even more at her expression of utter surprise.

"But you weren't due back for another couple of days," Beverly tried to reason why he shouldn't be standing right there in front of her.

"We finished up a lot earlier than Admiral Sutherland expected. And despite her suggestion I stay fro some relaxation, I was adamant I return to my ship." He paused to give her a warm smile. "Besides I couldn't very well have spending Valentines Day alone."

As soon as he said this he noticed the big stuffed teddy-Bear in her arms still.

"But apparently I'm not the only admirer this year," his smile from earlier faltered. Beverly could see all the confidence he'd had earlier disappearing right before her eyes.

"Yes," Beverly replied placing the teddy on the table. "But unfortunately after a little chat, I think his feelings have all but disappeared."

"Why?" Jean-Luc asked his curiosity intrigued.

"He was slightly horrified to realise I'd dated his father," Beverly laughed at both the memory and at the face Jean-Luc pulled. "And the fact I introduced his parents to each other didn't quite relieve the matter. So we've decided he should be focusing his attention on woman closer to his age."

"The age difference?"

"Well over twenty years," Beverly replied. She was playing with the key still in her hands and stepping closer to him.

"Well that could make things difficult."

"Mmm," Beverly answered as she looked up to him and placed her hands on his chest. "Jean-Luc?" she called.

"Yes?" he answered his confidence slowly returning as he placed his hands attentively on her hips.

"Did you really mean all those things you wrote?" she asked leaning up to look him in the eye.

"Every word," was his immediate reply, his eyes not wavering from hers.

"I find this all so hard to believe, that you, the ever formidable Jean-Luc Picard could be as in love with me as I am with you."

Jean-Luc's eyebrows rose. "You're in love with me?" he tentatively asked leaning in closer.

"Mm-hm."

"Good," was all he said in reply before pulling her into a passionate embrace. Soon the need for air became too great and they had to break away. Not wanting to lose their connection they remained touching for-heads.

"We should probably save some of this for after dinner," Jean-Luc said trying to activate his rational mind.

"I guess so," Beverly agreed.

They moved back to the table and Jean-Luc held out Beverly's chair for her. Smiling she gave a quick kiss before sitting down in her chair. Grinning Jean-Luc went to get their food and threw the teddy-bear from the table to somewhere in the direction of her sofa.

Dinner was a lovely time, and Beverly didn't think she could've enjoyed it more.

In between courses Beverly asked, "How did you manage to get all my gifts to me without being here? I was going to ask you sooner, but I kept forgetting."

Smiling again Jean-Luc explained, "I got in touch with both Worf and Will. Originally I was just going to get Worf to do it all for me, but then he had something come up and I had to call upon Will. I touched base with both of them today to thank them. It appears that Deanna caught Will leaving one of my gifts in your office and it's gotten him into a bit of trouble. I had to explain things to Deanna, but all seems good now. I think it'll be safe to say they'll be enjoying each others company tonight."

Beverly gave a soft laugh at this. It explained their recent behaviour.

"What about Worf? Did you get to ask me for advice on dating while raising a son, or was that just him?"

"That's the first I've heard about that. Must have been all him."

"So someone has caught Worf's eye."

"It would appear so."

The night seemed to go on forever. It was one of those nights where time itself seems to decide to let you live in the moment for longer.

Eventually it came to a point where Jean-Luc needed to leave. Just as he was approaching the door Beverly grabbed him.

"Don't go," she pleaded. "I made a mistake that night after Kespryt. I don't want to do it again."

"Are you sure?" Jean-Luc hesitantly asked. He didn't want to pressure her into anything.

"Jean-Luc I think I've kept us waiting long enough."

Smiling Jean-Luc merely replied, "As you wish."

FIN

A/N-awww I conceded and ended up making it Picard! lol. Hands up those who saw that happening?

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. Extra thanks to all those who've reviewed!

Also it will be most likely still be quite a wait before my next chapter in The Forgotten Past, but it's going to be one heck of a long one!  
I'm 5 pages in and not even at the main point! sorry people, it's slowly getting there.


End file.
